An inert anode is electrically connected to the electrolytic cell, such that a conductor rod is connected to the inert anode in order to supply current from a current supply to the inert anode, where the inert anode directs current into the electrolytic bath to produce non-ferrous metal (where current exits the cell via a cathode).